


Last Canon Life

by AndrewTheMood



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon Era, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Demon, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), During Canon, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers, Teen Angst, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewTheMood/pseuds/AndrewTheMood
Summary: Tommy losing his last life to Dream, once again.!Warnings!-Major Spoilers-Violence-Gore-Death
Kudos: 37





	Last Canon Life

I needed to get out of here, I needed to get away from this son of a bitch. He was going to get revenge? What does that mean? What does that mean? Who is he going to hurt? He’s not going to touch Tubbo, that’s for sure…

I’ve been arguing with Dream for who knows how long. He’s gotten rid of that, ‘oh, I changed the persona’ he’s had. I was going to speak my mind. I am speaking my mind. He’s not going to get away with this.

“You’re a liar, you’re a liar and really, through your netherite armor and mask, I look at you and you know what I see? I see a sad little man who is insecure about the fact that this server has gone so far ahead of him and his only little glimpse of power in this world is gone,” I spat. 

“Tommy-”

“As an insecure sad little man, alright, so fuck off,” I interrupted again.

“Your life is literally in my hands, does that piss you off? Does that make you mad? Does that make you so mad?” He taunted me as I walked away from him, my hands going up into my hair.

“My life is not in your hands, Dream. Dream I know you’re not going to do shit!” I muttered.

“I might as well be a god Tommy! You can’t kill me and I can kill you!” 

I was taken aback by what he said, looking back at him, he’s really lost it. “You might as well be- do you hear yourself? Do you hear yourself, you’re fucking up your own ass you self-obsessed-” I stopped myself, this wasn’t going anywhere. “Dream…”

He grinned, shaking his head.“What does that mean? If you can’t kill me, does that make me some kind of god? Does that make me some kind of-” 

“You can’t kill me, does that make me fucking strong? Shut the- no Dream.” I mocked, “I could kill you right now if I wanted to.”

“Okay,” He said shrugging, looking away, “but you won’t. But you won’t!”

“You know why I won’t? Because I’m leaving this prison-” I was cut off by him punching me in my jaw, knocking my head on the side of the obsidian wall.

I tasted blood, shakily looking back up at him furrowing my eyebrows, opening my mouth to talk just to have another hard blow to the head, making me stumble. He grabbed me by the shoulder pushing me down before kneeing me in the stomach, making me gasp for air, I fell to my knees, coughing up blood. He kicked the side of my head, making me fall on the hard floor. I wasn’t very strong and I was pretty fragile so it didn’t take much to hurt me.  
I shakily got up, Dream about to land another blow on me, a scary grin on his face. “Don’t fucking- stop it! Stop it now! Stop it, stop it!” I yelled, throwing a punch at him with all my might, hitting his nose, blood trickling down moments later.

Dream took a step back, wiping his nose. I felt warm blood leak from the back of my head where I hit my head on the wall. I wasn’t expecting something like that from him. Not at all. My head pounded where I hit my head numerous times. I felt lightheaded, my vision was blurred. I didn’t expect him to be so strong either, I mean... I guess it made sense…

“L-look at me, alright? The only reason I’m not is because I know you’re in this prison and I… I’m going to get my little scooter out and I'll be fine Dream.” I said, mostly trying to convince myself. “You, you’re stuck in here forever. I don’t think this revive book is real. Schlatt? He’s fucking dead. I’ve seen his grave! His grave is real! His corpse is there! Alright?”

Dream laughed, shaking his head, looking at me, his eyes were unsetting. I was used to him always having that weird smiley-face mask on, which, was also creepy as fuck but at least I was used to it. I stepped back from him, was I getting too confident? Even if he was here, he’s still one of the most skilled players on this server… He could kill me.

He sighed, shrugging, “alright, why don’t you go see him?” He asked before grabbing me by the hair, slamming my head back into the wall.

I cried out in pain before he did it again, and again, and again and again. I grabbed his arm pushing him away from me, ripping myself out of his grasp. He’s mental! I swung my arm, just trying to get him away from me. My fist connected with his arm, making him back up for a moment for me to breathe.

I couldn’t see straight, I was seeing double, he- he’s trying to kill me. I didn’t have time to react before he grabbed me again, throwing me on the floor, I tried to get up before he came close but he kicked me down again. Kicking me in my stomach, making me groan. 

“Dream- Dream stop it!” 

The only answer was a kick to my ribs before I tried to cover myself up by curling up into a ball. I don’t cry but the pain was unbearable. I couldn’t help but cry out in pain. He started to kick me in my head, hitting my head on the floor. My arms were riddled with bruises as well as my entire body.

Dream knelt down next to me, pulling me up, so I was sitting up in the corner before he continued to punch me. I couldn’t even try to defend myself anymore, I had no strength left to do anything but cry for help. He looked crazy, he had a small smile on his face, he looked completely insane.

“No, no, no! Stop it! Stop it stop it, stop stop stop!” I sobbed, struggling to push him away.  
Dream stood up, breathing heavily, walking away from me. I couldn’t even tell where I was bleeding from anymore. I watch him sit down on the opposite side of the cell, looking at his blood-covered hands. His shoes were also covered in my blood as well as splatters on his orange clothes. I couldn’t read his expression and frankly, my vision was going in and out. 

I couldn’t keep my eyelids open… I slowly closed my eyes, slipping into the darkness. 

____________________________________________________

Sam rushed into the cell, covering his mouth, “Tommy!” 

He fell on his knees, inspecting the young boy’s body, checking his pulse. He took off his mask, wiping his eyes. No, he wasn’t dead, he left him for 15 minutes… 

“No no… Tommy, wake up, wake up, we can go back, alright?”

He was dead.

He slowly looked at Dream who was still in the same spot just staring into space. He killed Tommy… He actually did it.


End file.
